Wing ZERO: Beginnings
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Ami was Instructor H's granddaughter and he left the disc containing Wing Zero's blueprints with her before Operation Meteor? He sends Ami to Howard to keep her safe, until the mentally unstable Quatre finds her. Pairings Quatre/Ami, Trowa/Makoto
1. Betrayed? Oh, Really?

SailorStar9: Another GW/SM fic from me. So, read and review. Pairings: Eventual Quatre/Ami.

Summary: After watching Gundam Wing episode 24, I've been wondering: why the heck _did_ Instructor H leave the Wing ZERO blueprints on Colony L4? Ain't those like, super-top-secret and the ZERO System extremely dangerous? Therefore, what if Ami was the grand-daughter of Instructor H, aka the 'mad scientist' who built Sandrock and he left the disc containing Wing Zero's blueprints with Ami before Operation Meteor? He sends Ami to Howard to keep her safe, but after episode 21, the mentally unstable Quatre finds her somehow and forces her to help him build Wing ZERO.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Betrayed? Oh, Really?

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on another day in Tokyo. Most of the city was inside with their family and friends but one girl was sitting on a swing in an empty park. The girl's honey blond hair while up in pigtails, was long enough that the ends trailed along the ground as she rocked back and forth, absently petting the black cat on her lap.<p>

The black cat looked up at her mistress with sad eyes. "Oh Usagi," the cat sighed as the blue eyes of the young woman, Usagi, filled with tears.

"Oh Luna, how could they do this?" Usagi sobbed as she thought about what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Usagi was making her way over to one of her best friend's apartment; she stuck her tongue out at the cat walking next to her who had just snorted at her. "There's no need to be so mean Luna," she huffed as she sped up her steps._

_Luna just rolled her eyes at her mistress. "It's hardly my fault you are acting like a complete ditz," she mumbled before running to catch up with the bouncy girl._

_Usagi just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs that led to Ami's unit. She stopped and blinked when she heard noises coming from Ami's unit. She silently moved to the door and slid it partially open, gasping silently at what she saw._

_Mamoru and Ami were kissing at the podium._

_Usagi stood in the cracked doorway in shock. Mamoru, her boyfriend and Ami, one of her best friends were kissing. Usagi could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she watched her future shatter before her eyes. There was no way she could stay with Mamoru now._

"_Hello, Usagi." Ami broke off the kiss and smiled coolly at the blond Princess as Mamoru jumped off and tried to explain._

_Usagi, however, never forgot the look on Ami's face; the little smile at the corner of her mouth, the look of complete revenge. It had meant that Ami had remembered.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Luna watched as her mistress cried herself out in the park on the swings, before making a decision and running off. It was almost an hour after sunset before she came back, two girls following behind her. Usagi looked up when she heard someone calling her name.<p>

"Usagi!"

The two girls where running towards her with Luna in the lead. One was tall with her brown hair up in a ponytail and her green eyes filled with worry. The other had blonde hair that fell to her waist with a pretty red ribbon keeping the sides out of her face, her blue eyes where wide with relief.

Usagi blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the traces of her tears. "Mako, Mina, what are you both doing here?"

Makoto, knelt in front of her friend. "We were worried about you, you mom called and told us she hadn't seen you all day."

Minako, wrapped an arm around Usagi's slightly shaking shoulders. "When we heard that no one had seen you all day we all started searching then Luna found us and led us here. What are you doing out here, and why where you crying?"

Usagi looked at her friends before bursting out in even more tears as she explained what had happened.

Makoto and Minako traded shocked looks that soon changed to anger when they heard what Ami had done. They helped their friend up and led her to where the three other woman were waiting by a car.

Usagi sighed when she saw them, _I__ must __have __really__ had__ worried __them __if__ Setsuna__ and__ the__ others__ are__ here._ She thought as she slid into the car in between Minako and Makoto. It wasn't long before she fell asleep her head on Minako's shoulder.

Minako and Makoto traded looks before turning back to the three women in the front seat. Setsuna had long dark green hair with a little bun in the middle, her dark eyes never leaving the sleeping figure in the backseat.

The driver named Haruka, had short blond hair that made her seem like the boy she like to portray, her green eyes where serious as she drove down the nearly deserted street. The only one in the car was Michiru; her green hair matched the color of her worried green eyes perfectly.

"What happened?" Michiru asked as she turned to stare at the three in the back seat.

Minako and Makoto traded looks before repeating what Usagi had told them.

"And now we don't know what's going to happen," Makoto said as she finished the story. "It's not likely that she will be getting together with Chiba and I doubt she will ever trust Ami again."

After all they had gone through, all they had done. None of the Senshi could understand why Ami and Mamoru would do what they did.

Setsuna looked sad, "There's not much we can do, while the future you all saw was true at the time, no future is truly set in stone."

Makoto looked at the Senshi of Time and Space, "So Chibi-Usa won't be born?" Setsuna just shook her head.

Haruka gripped the steering wheel harder, "The future isn't important right now," she said, calming slightly when Michiru lay her hand on her thigh.

"Haruka is right," Michiru commented with a sad smile, "The only important thing now is our Princess." They looked at the still sleeping girl with tear tracks on her face.

Minako sighed, "What can we do, Ami is a Sailor Senshi we can't just kick her out."

"Yes I can," they all jumped at the sound of the raspy voice made them all jump, Haruka slammed on the brakes, glad they were in a deserted stretch of road near where she and Michiru were staying. They turned to look at the now awake Usagi. Even with the red marks on her face she looked determined and resigned.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Setsuna asked as they all stared at her with questioning looks, the only one that didn't look surprised was Luna, who just shook her head.

Usagi sighed and curled up into Minako, who just wrapped her arms around her friend. "I mean I was once told that if one of the Senshi did something that betrays their Princess, they could be stripped of their powers for treason."

The other women looked stunned before looking to Luna for confirmation. Luna just sighed and nodded her head.

"It is true, and while I would have preferred that it never come to that, I'm afraid I agree completely with Usagi, Ami does not have the proper attitude to be guarding our Princess."

The other Senshi couldn't stop staring at their Princess. They had just been told that she could take their powers away, something they all thought was impossible. It was Haruka who broke the uneasy silence that had fallen in her home where the Senshi were meeting.

"But then what happens to the power of Mercury?"

Usagi looked at her friends, "It will become a crystal that will be locked in my brooch until I can find a suitable replacement."

"A meeting and I wasn't invited?" a mocking voice sounded from the door. "I'm hurt."

"What are you doing here?" Makoto growled as she stood up next to Minako, both looking like they were seconds away from a fight.

Ami just snorted and walked further into the room, Mamoru stayed where he was, looking at Usagi, who just stared back with an empty look on her face.

Setsuna looked between the three girls before standing herself. "Why did you both betray our Princess' trust?" she asked, looking from one to the other as thought she could find the answer by just looking.

Ami snorted, "We _betray_ Princess?" she echoed with a sneer at the blonde girl who just stared back at her with a frightened look. "She was the _one_ who betrayed us _first_!" at the Senshi's confused looks, she continued bitingly. "Have you girls ever wondered _why_ the Shitennou turned against us? Because our seeming _flawless_ Princess turned them against us herself! You won't satisfied with Endymion, Serenity, you wanted more." she cast an accusing look at Usagi. "And who better than the lovers of your _own_ Guardian Senshi, right?"

"I'm the Princess!" with a backbone tempered by humiliation, Usagi flared up. "If I want to cheat you, Mina, Rei, Mako out of a love life, then I will!" not caring that the girls were in the room hearing this. "You Senshi don't deserve love! I am the Princess; that's why only _I_ deserve everything you girls have!"

"And that's why you used the Ginzuishou." Ami sneered. "Like how you used your precious crystal to make Uranus and Neptune submit? Admit it, without your precious crystal, you're less than nothing, you're harmless and you know it. You didn't think I'll retaliate, did you? You had this coming, Usagi; you destroyed my life." she gave the blond a sickening sweet smile. "That's why I destroyed your future. And Chiba-san," she turned to Mamoru. "I truly apologize for the role I hypnotized you to play. You're no longer needed."

"Wha...?" Mamoru blinked as Ami released him from her hypnotizing spell.

Ami revealed the Parbaiba Crystal tied around her wrist. " Parbaiba Mercury, invoke!" at her command, the crystal exploded into full light as her normal clothes were replaced by her battle uniform. "Mercury is henceforth no longer part of the Silver Alliance." she declared. "And therefore ladies and gentleman, I bid you all farewell. Hyperspace Area Formation, Dimensional Portal!" the Mercury Guardian laughed as she stepped into the swirling gateway, just as chaos erupted amongst the remaining Guardian Senshi.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. Where It All Begins

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. Expect a manipulating and calculating Ami in this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

* * *

><p>In a dark apartment unit somewhere in Colony Cluster L2...<p>

Ami was at her laptop, working on the last remnants of the Sweeper Organization's accounts, with a cup of coffee on her work desk. "Thanks for the heads up, Howard." she muttered, reading the latest email Howard had sent her.

A faint 'click' on her door informed her that she had an unwanted visitor.

_I__ was __wondering__ when __he__'__d__ show __up._ The medic-in-training smirked, fingering her hunting knife. _Well,__ here __goes __nothing._ "Nice to see you too, Q-bean." she voiced, causing the deranged blond to falter for a second. "I know what you're here for." she turned her chair around to face him. "The blueprints of Wing ZERO, right?" she stood up. "And put that gun down, Qu-bean." she pushed the weapon aside. "It won't do you any good if you _actually_ killed the one person who knows Wing ZERO's layout inside out, would it? And," she gave Quatre a serious look. "I want to know the reason _why _you're doing this."

"Fine," Quatre growled. "I want to use the Gundam… Wing ZERO to destroy the craziness of the Universe. Destroying the weapons in the Universe is my mission. The Colonies are armourizing therefore I must destroy the Colonies too. You _will_ help me." he trained a cold look at her.

"_Any_ help I provide comes with a price tag, Q-bean. Therefore, you'd better be prepared to pay up, Cat." Ami purred in his ear. "Nothing personal, Kitten," she smirked at his involuntary shiver. "It's just business."

"Wha..." Quatre stammered, before Ami silenced him with a sensuous kiss. His hormones going into overdrive, the platinum blond allowed her to lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Damn..." Quatre let out a rare curse when he awoke to an strange ceiling and an unfamiliar bed. "Last night... I didn't..." he looked at his naked body. "Crap..." he muttered, realizing that his worst fears had come true; he had slept with his first crush. Groggily, he sat up and redressed.

"I see you're up." Ami noted from her spot at the kitchen counter when Quatre exited the bedroom. "Coffee?" she poured out a mug. "You don't have to worry, Q-bean." she chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere; you'd fulfilled your half of the bargain. I'm not one to back down on my promises. Finish your coffee and get your stuff. We're leaving for grandfather's lab in an hour's time." she slid off the kitchen counter and sauntered off.

"That girl's going to be the death of me one of these days." Quatre muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Aftermath

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: Aftermath

* * *

><p>Back in the Sailor Moon universe...<p>

Chaos had erupted after Guardian Mercury's departure.

"Usagi, explain!" Rei demanded.

"I..." Usagi stammered.

"Was what Ami said true?" Makoto was shocked. "Did you..."

"No wonder all the guys fall in love with you!" Minako accused, her patron Goddess' infamous fury roared in. "You used the Ginzuishou to make them love you! Ali, Demando, even Seiya... I'd bet if you had the chance, you'd make Yaten and Taiki love you too! Heck, you'd probably be screwing them too!"

"Mina, that's not true..." Usagi's pleading eyes then went to the Outers. "Haruka, Michiru..."

"It seems our degenerate _Princess_ was nothing more than a boyfriend stealer. All those notions about love seems to have gone straight to her head. Apparently she couldn't be left alone, and after Endymion left to tend to Terra's affairs, she was quite sad. Therefore, she went for the next best things which were the Shitennou." Michiru sounded severely disappointed, seeing that Serenity was not an innocent either. "I just hate that she'd forgotten and hurt the people who have stood beside her all this time in her selfish conduct."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi's teary face turned to her Prince.

"I've always wondered why the Shitennou betrayed _me_, despite everything all of us went through together. Now I know." Mamoru spat. "You're no Queen of Earth. Need I remind you that you need _me_ for that. And who's to say _I_ even still want you after all of this?" with that, he pulled out a rose and teleported off.

"Setsuna!" Usagi barked, going into Princess-mode. "Bring that blue-eyed _bitch _back! I don't care whichever way you use, erase her memories if you have to! I want her back _here_, at my feet, _groveling_ for forgiveness! I _must _have my perfect future; Crystal Tokyo _must_ come at _any__ cost_!"

"This," Setsuna shook her head as she shifted into her Senshi form. "I cannot do. The future has already changed; the timelines are never constant." the Time Senshi stated matter-of-factly. "Chiba-san has said it himself; there's no Crystal Tokyo without him."

The rest of the untransformed Senshi found themselves left to deep thoughts, before the younger girls, sans Usagi, got up and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>On the road...<p>

"Who would have thought..." Minako muttered in disbelief. "Usagi would do such a thing... to betray us like this?"

"Well, I can." Rei snorted. "That's what I've been telling all of you; she's always been selfish, then and now. She thinks only about herself, and what are we? Cannon fodder? Well, screw our past oaths, not when I can't trust her, when I don't _believe_ in her. Then why should I follow her?"

"If Usagi could do that to the Shitennou, what is to say that she didn't do the same with Endymion?" Makoto pointed out.

"So, she not only stole our soulmates, she also took Beryl's?" Minako retorted, realizing what Makoto was implying. "Then maybe Beryl _was_ justified in attacking the Moon Kingdom. Endymion was _never_ in love with Serenity, his heart belonged to Beryl the entire time."

* * *

><p>In the Hino Shrine...<p>

"Now what do we do?" Rei voiced.

"For now, all we could do is just take this as a sign that maybe we need to do us for now." Sailor Pluto appeared before the three girls. "Wait and see how it all plays out; if Crystal Tokyo is meant to happen then it will."

"And if it doesn't?" Minako was _almost _afraid to ask.

"Then at least we know we didn't waste our time waiting on an absolution that would never come." Sailor Pluto replied and disappeared back to the Time Gates.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. The Gundam They Called ZERO

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: The Gundam They Called ZERO

* * *

><p>Back in the Gundam Wing universe...<p>

"Qua..." Ami blinked groggily as she sat up on the bed and finding her bed partner missing. "He didn't..." her eyes widened. Using only a minute to redress, she hurried over to the mobile suit hanger, only to see it empty. "He did." she sighed. "I sure hope he remembers what I told him about the ZERO System. Then again..." she muttered, shaking her head in resignation. "Godfather," she opened a link to Howard. "He's gone."

"You _do_ realize that your grandfather and your _other_ godfathers will kill you for this, right?" Howard gave his goddaughter a raised brow.

"I know." Ami muttered.

"Then why _did_ you?" Howard pressed.

"Hey, I _tried_ telling him, but he won't listen." Ami defended. "Better him finding out what I've been trying _so__ hard_ to preach first-hand."

"And that is?" Howard was not amused.

"Vengeance is not a good thing to live for." Ami replied.

"Won't the consequences be, I don't know, too high?" Howard inquired.

Ami gave him a look.

* * *

><p>In space...<p>

"We're 90% finished attaching the satellite drive mechanism." a technician reported.

"How much longer would it take?" one of the soldiers inquired.

"Two days should be enough." the technician replied.

"I see." the soldier noted. "So that would mean a total of about ten days to move OZ's power zone. Contact Colonel Une so I can give her a progress report."

"Sir!" a soldier reported. "An unidentified shuttle is headed this way."

"A shuttle?" the commander echoed.

"Yes, but it's quite small for a shuttle." the soldier explained.

"It's lines?" the commander questioned.

"They're open." the soldier reported. "I've tried contacting them, but they still won't respond."

"Get hold of the security and have them guard our defense line." the commander instructed.

"This is OZ Unit 171." the team leader of the Leo units sent out another warning. "Approaching shuttle, consider this a warning. Change your course at once. If you come any closer, we'll open fire. This is not a bluff; it's a warning."

"Go ahead and open fire." the commander ordered when the shuttle remained on course.

At his command, the Leo units opened fire on the incoming intruder.

"The flying object has been destroyed." the leader of the Leo units reported after the shuttle was caught in an explosion. "Mission com... what..." he was cut off when the shuttle emerged from the explosion, transforming into the Wing ZERO. "Fire!" he gave the order and the group of Leos rained their ammunition on the unnamed mobile suit.

"Enemy mobile suit, hit." one of the soldiers in the satellite reported when the barrage of munition caused the mobile suit to lose its balance. "Its off balance."

"You fool!" the commander retorted. "If it's really a Gundam, then it wouldn't fall this easily."

True to the commander's suspicions, Wing ZERO fired its twin buster rifle, completely destroying the Leos and the satellite.

* * *

><p>In Wing ZERO's cockpit...<p>

Quatre breathed heavily.

* * *

><p>At Barge...<p>

"So, I'm too lenient am I, Chief Engineer?" Lady Une inquired.

"No," Tubarov defended. "I'm saying it's too risky to depend on those pilots."

"Those associated with the Gundams are still valuable." Lady Une argued. "The pilot of Zero One has already mastered the Mercurius. Unfortunately, no OZ pilot has skills exceeding his."

"But it's still too risky." Tubarov protested.

"Don't worry." Lady Une assured. "With the colonies arming themselves, they're isolated. They can't make any careless moves."

"Preparations of mass-produce the Vayeate and Mercurius at the Lunar Base is underway, as arranged." Tubarov informed. "They're not needed any longer."

"Mr. Tubarov, why do you dislike them?" Lady Une questioned. "Jealous? That's not something to be proud of."

"Absurd." Tubarov retorted. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Colonel!" the communicator came on. "We've received an urgent message. A natural resource satellite at point 07 U1 has disappeared."

"what, an enemy?" Lady Une demanded.

"Yes," the soldier confirmed. "A new Gundam unit that we have no data on."

"A Gundam?" Lady Une echoed.

"The satellite and the troops and units on it have vanished." the soldier added.

"How do you know a Gundam did it?" Tubarov pressed.

"We heard from someone we think is the enemy pilot." the soldier replied. "He said he'd destroy the civilian colony at point 06E. He sent us this secret blueprint. Probably that of Gundam Zero Four."

"Is this a declaration of war?" Tubarov wondered.

"Okay." Lady Une noted. "Send the Vayeate and Mercurius to Colony 06E."

"Lady Une." Tubarov voiced. "Let's send out the Taurus mobile dolls."

"We'll keep using them to guard the Lunar Base." Lady Une stated. "Send out the Vayeate and Mercurius. The firepower of both the Vayeate and Mercurius surpasses that of the Taurus." she cut off Tubarov's objections. "Send out the orders. They keep fighting." she mused, once she was out of earshot. "The young men responsible for changing the times."

* * *

><p>In the Gundam engineers' cell...<p>

"Something's going on." Doctor J noted.

"They're sure panicking." Professor G agreed.

"An unidentified Gundam has declared its plans to destroy a colony." Trowa informed.

"Unidentified?" Doctor J echoed.

"Yes, it's a new model." Trowa confirmed.

"What about it's specs and weapons?" Doctor J pressed.

"Don't you have any detailed information?" Professor G insisted.

"They know it's associated with the Gundam Zero Four, Sandrock." Trowa replied.

"Is it Quatre?" Instructor H inquired.

"Could be." Trowa answered. "The other thing is that it has the power to wipe out a natural resource satellite. I'll go confirm what they know."

"The blueprint you left with your granddaughter?" Professor G looked over at his fellow Gundam engineer after Trowa walked off.

"I don't know the size of the resource satellite but such destructive power points to that blueprint." Instructor H confirmed.

"Five of us designed the original Gundam." Doctor J stated. "Someone has tracked down the child and completed it. I sense something dangerous."

"Even a layman knows that much power's unnecessary." Instructor H agreed. "But the fact that the pilot's using it proves he's either ignorant or reckless."

"Then he's doing something even we hesitated to do." Doctor J concluded. "A couple of colonies are gonna disappear."

* * *

><p>In the Gundam pilots' cell...<p>

"Get out, No. 1." two soldiers ordered.

"Why him again?" Duo complained. "I'm a better pilot than No. 1. Let me in on the next battle."

"Not in your shape." Trowa retorted. "Even a Gundam pilot might get himself killed this time. Because you're up against a Gundam."

"What?" Wufei echoed.

"Apparently, it's a new model." Trowa supplied. "He wiped out a whole OZ division with just one unit."

"What are its specs and weapons?" Hiiro asked.

"No wonder you're a secret agent." Trowa noted. "The engineers asked the same questions."

"Okay, let's go." Hiiro stated. "With the red one, the Mercurius, this should be quite a fight."

"You're coming; like it or not." Trowa gave the ultimatum.

"So you'll just stand back and watch as two Gundam pilots fight." Duo glared. "Hey, No. 1." he stood up. "Don't do it. It's probably a suit performance test. Don't help them out."

Trowa shut the outspoken pilot up with a punch to the gut. "You guys keep quiet." he warned. "You'll get your turn eventually."

"That was no act." Wufei stated, Duo having punched the wall in frustration once Trowa led Hiiro out. "He might have betrayed us."

"We don't need to worry about that." Duo assured. "We can trust him."

"How do you know?" Wufei questioned.

"Because a traitor wouldn't bring us a gift like this." Duo chuckled, switching on the hologram projector Trowa had passed onto him.

"Hey!" Wufei blinked when the blueprint images of their upgraded Gundams came into view.

"Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei," Trowa's recorded voice sounded. "Master O gave me this. Use it to kill time."

"What a guy." Wufei snorted.

"See?" Duo grinned.

* * *

><p>Outside the Barge...<p>

"What's this?" Hiiro wondered.

"The carrier of the Vayeate and Mercurius." Trowa supplied. "We've got those two. And Duo and Wufei's Gundams have been upgraded. I'm sure the pilot of the new Gundam is Quatre. The time may have come." he boarded Vayeate. "Once we join up with Quatre, we'll attack OZ."

"How do you know he's our ally?" Hiiro posted a question as he boarded Mercurius. "Assumptions lead to mistakes. Besides, we're piloting OZ's mobile suits. We may be forced to battle with him. If he's a strong ally, we might have the force needed to fight OZ. But if his Gundam is lacking in power, we'll end up destroying it. It'd be more advantageous for you to keep hiding within OZ until you can defeat Treize."

"You knew." Trowa let out a small smile.

"Either way, we'll know after this battle." Hiiro concluded.

"You're right." Trowa agreed and cut off the communicator.

* * *

><p>In the abandoned Colony...<p>

"We've evacuated the civilians." the Leo leader informed. "The enemy could show up anywhere. Be on the lookout."

"Section 1: everything's under control." a pilot reported.

"Section 2: Under control." another report came in. "The outside of the Colony is equipped with beam cannons. The Colony can defend itself, no matter what enemies approach."

"Calling Colony 06E3." Quatre voiced. "I'm about to eliminate your Colony. No sense retaliating. Leave the Colony at once. I repeat. Leave the Colony at once."

* * *

><p>In the control room...<p>

"The Gundam is here!" a soldier reported.

"Attack!" the commander ordered. "Prepare to fire the outer beam cannons. Fire!"

* * *

><p>Outside the Colony...<p>

Quatre dodged the barrage of enemy fire, destroying several Leos with the twin buster rifle and machine cannons. "You're afraid of dying, aren't you?" Quatre asked as the colony's beam cannons continued to fire. "Then you shouldn't be fighting in the first place." and blew a hole into the Colony, destroying it. "That's funny." he mused, seeing his tear droplets floating by. "I have tears in my eyes. But I'm not sad at all."

"You're awake." Trowa voiced, snapping Hiiro out of his short slumber.

"Are we there?" Hiiro asked.

"That was quick." Trowa noted. "Our destination has changed. We were too late to save that Colony."

"Was it him?" Hiiro pressed.

"Yeah," Trowa confirmed. "He said he'd be destroying a Colony in this area next. This carrier sticks out. We'll proceed in the mobile suits. Our objective is to find out how powerful the Gundam is. We'll only fight if necessary" with that, the two took off. "Got it? It's Quatre we're up against. So we don't need to worry."

"Trowa, be cautious." Hiiro warned. "Something isn't right."

"What's the matter?" Trowa inquired.

"Remember, he just destroyed a Colony." Hiiro reminded.

"We'll lure the enemy in." Trowa told the Leo troops. "Mercurius, move in alone. Attack the enemy on sight."

"Roger." Hiiro took the order like the Perfect Soldier that he was.

"Officer Trowa." one of the pilots voiced after Hiiro went off. "Aren't you giving that former Gundam pilot too much freedom?"

"Don't worry about it." Trowa assured. "I've got the switch to his self-detonation device." _Besides,_ he mused. _He__'__ s__completely__ focused __on __the __Gundam __right__ now. __He __sees__ it __as __an __enemy._

* * *

><p>In the Gundam pilots' cell...<p>

"This is pretty awesome." Duo remarked. "I hear it'll be completed in one month. Now that Quatre is back, we're going to be busy again."

"I won't consider an unconfirmed Gundam an ally." Wufei stated.

"But the Gundam is defeating OZ's troops." Duo reminded. "It's gonna be an ally."

"I certainly hope so." Wufei was not that optimistic. "But I've got a bad feeling."

* * *

><p>In the control room...<p>

"Good work." Tubarov noted, entering the control room. "Is this where the air supply for the cells is controlled?"

"Yes, it's controlled here." the soldier gestured to the controls.

"Oh?" Tubarov pulled the lever.

"Mr. Tubarov!" the soldier protested. "What are you doing?"

"Just cutting off the air supply to the prisons." Tubarov grinned.

"I haven't received such orders." the soldier voiced. "Are these orders from Colonel Une?" he looked over at the two cadets escorting Tubarov who had trained their weapons at him.

"I'm giving out these orders." Tubarov corrected. "Don't worry. You're doing as ordered, that's all. That Lady Une's a little too soft for her own good."

* * *

><p>In the Gundam engineers' cell...<p>

"Oh, I must be getting old." Doctor J thumped his back. "My knees are feeling weak."

"You fool." Professor G retorted. "They've cut off our air."

"Shucks, you already noticed." Doctor J joked. "Then my efforts are wasted. I didn't want you old men worrying too much."

"We've got thirty minutes at most." Professor G estimated.

"I regret that we couldn't complete our upgrade on Deathscythe and Shenlong." Doctor J noted.

"If you wanna die, then hurry up and die." Doktor S retorted. "You're wasting air. You know they hate persistent old men."

"But you've got to be persistent to get anything out of life." Professor G stated.

* * *

><p>In the Gundam pilots' cell...<p>

"Damn..." Duo cursed, slamming against the door. "What a dinky way to kill us off. I wish I could've gone to battle, instead of Hiiro. What are you doing, Wufei?" he retorted, seeing Wufei calmly clicking through Altron's blueprints. "There's no sense studying that now."

"Stay calm if you want to live a bit longer." Wufei advised.

"We're out of luck unless something drastic happens." Duo reminded.

"I'm doing everything I can in case 'something drastic' does happen." Wufei informed.

"Wufei!" Duo chided. "Sorry, but I'm going to throw in the towel. Oh, this is such a lame way to die!" he whined, flopping on his back. "This is so 'not cool'!"

* * *

><p>Outside the Colony...<p>

"The motion sensors detects nothing outside." Trowa noted.

"Do you really think he's here?" one of the Leo pilots inquired. "Couldn't he have already gone to a different area?"

"No," Trowa was certain. "I'm sure the Gundam's here."

* * *

><p>In the Colony...<p>

Quatre was destroying the buildings. "The Colony doesn't need things like these." he walked past a Ferris Wheel, before his sensors picked up the presence of the Leo units.

"It's here!" one of the Leo troops spotted their target. "The Gundam. It's in the Colony."

"What the Colony really needs is a war." Quatre declared, firing his shoulder turrets at the Leos , destroying the Ferris Wheel in the process.

* * *

><p>Outside the Colony...<p>

"Three units in the Colony are down." the report came in. "The Gundam's coming out."

"Quatre, go ahead." Trowa remarked. "Show me what that Gundam can do." and fired his beam cannon.

Quatre dodged the attack, before using his twin buster rifle to destroy the Leos and forcing Trowa to dodge the energy wave.

"So, this is the new Gundam." Trowa mused. "Hiiro, there's no worry. This Gundam is unparalleled. Quatre, this is Trowa." he closed in. "Do you read me, Quatre?"

"I read you, Trowa." Quatre responded. "Don't come any closer, Trowa. What did I just say? Don't come any closer." and blasted Vayeate with one of the buster rifles, causing the mobile suit to take heavy damage and leaving the cockpit exposed to space.

"Quatre," Trowa pushed the metal plate aside. "What's going on?"

"Trowa," Quatre started. "Outer space has gone mad so I'll destroy it all. I must destroy all the weapons that have accumulated here. The Colonies are becoming armed, right? That's why the Colonies must also be destroyed."

"What's the matter, Quatre?" Trowa was puzzled at the gentle blond's sudden change., wincing slightly from his injuries "This isn't like you."

"Tell the others for me." Quatre requested. "Tell them to stay away. Otherwise, I'll kill them. I'm telling you not to get any closer!" he aimed the buster rifle at the incoming Mercurius.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Hiiro retorted, Mercurius' shield deflecting the attack and knocking the buster rifle away wit his laser saber. "If everything has gone mad," he added, as Quatre pulled out Wing ZERO's laser saber. "Then I'll just fight, believing in myself. Quatre, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Quatre vs Hiiro

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Quatre vs. Hiiro

* * *

><p>Hiiro chased after Quatre and attacked with his beam saber and gun. Quatre blocked his attacks and used his machine cannon to destroy Hiiro's beam gun. Hiiro then deployed his planet defensors, which Quatre attempted to repel with his beam saber and machine cannons. He then grabbed the twin buster rifle and shots at Hiiro but the planet defensors managed to contain the blast.<p>

"The shield won't hold much longer." Hiiro realized.

"Hiiro," Quatre started. "Why are we fighting each other? The Colonies have teamed up with OZ. The Colonies are my enemies. They're your enemies now too, Trowa and Hiiro. People in space have lost all reason. That's why I'm gonna destroy everything. That's natural, isn't it, Hiiro?" and fired the twin buster rifle again, pushing Hiiro back. "You'll die, Hiiro." he warned. "But I don't want to defeat my allies. Please Hiiro, get away from here. Are you listening to me?"

"Quatre," Hiiro voiced. "I'm not leaving. Here's a Colony that needs to be defended."

Quatre fired again and slammed Hiiro into the Colony. "Hiiro," he sounded. "I can't stand that Colony any longer."

* * *

><p>In the Barge...<p>

"We've lost communication with Trowa Barton's Vayeate and the Leo unit that's fighting the Gundam." one of the soldiers reported. "The whole unit, including the Mercurius, may be wiped out."

"And the Colony?" Lady Une inquired. "Is the Colony still there?"

"Yes, so far it's been spared any significant damage." the soldier replied.

"That means that the battle is still going on." Lady Une concluded. "Righteous Gundam pilots would fight to protect the Colonies. Hopefully they'll be able to stop this new Gundam."

"Images from the mother ship of Leo's unit." the report came in.

"Good," Lady Une nodded. "Now send these to the Gundam engineers at the Lunar Base. We should be able to find out something from them."

"But Colonel..." a soldier voiced. "We can't communicate with the Lunar Base right now."

"What?" Lady Une frowned.

* * *

><p>In the Lunar Base...<p>

"Chief Engineer Tubarov." a soldier came in. "We're received orders from Fortress Barge to restore communication."

"Never mind." Tubarov shrugged off the order. "We must follow the orders of Duke Dermail to speed up Mobile Doll production. There appears to be some unrest within Romefeller. People cannot be trusted. We're entering a age where Mobile Dolls will be our new warriors."

In the Gundam engineers' cell...

"You old guys seem calm considering it won't be long before the air is gone and we start passing out." Professor G noted. "We haven't even got our revenge against OZ yet. What a lousy way to die."

"I sure wish I could've seen that new Gundam, too." Instructor H added.

"We didn't finish upgrading the Deathscythe and Shenlong." Professor G reminded. "Such a shame." and fainted.

"My words exactly." Doctor J agreed, before passing out.

* * *

><p>In the Gundam pilots' cell...<p>

"I never would've guess I'll be dying like this." Duo admitted. "Hey, Wufei." he started, going through the specs of Deathscythe Hell. "My Deathscythe is pretty cool, don't you think? I'd demolish OZ with this in no time. What's wrong?" he looked aside when Wufei remained silent. "Are you already dead? Come on, Wufei." he prodded. "Stick with me to the end. Don't go deserting me." he crawled over to the unconscious Wufei. "He's totally stopped breathing. He's in a state of suspended animation. This guy's unbelievable. He refuses to give up. It makes perfect sense." he laid on his back. "Who'd wanna die like this? The Gundams can't afford to lose at this point." he flipped through Deathscythe Hell's details again." before he passed out.

* * *

><p>In a transport shuttle...<p>

"Qu-bean better appreciate this." Ami muttered. "Parbaiba Mercury, invoke."

* * *

><p>In space...<p>

"I'd ask you to get out of your Mobile Suit." Quatre advised as Hiiro climbed out. "But you wouldn't. So I'll just have to kill you."

"Then get it over with." Hiiro stated. "I won't sit here and gab with an enemy."

"Goodbye, Hiiro." Quatre took aim and fired when Vayeate took the hit for Mercurius.

"Quatre," Ami's fairy-like form hugged the blond from behind. "Why don't you realize what a big mistake you're making? All of this, it's my fault. I should've stopped you. This battle is unnecessary. Look carefully and tell me if all this was worth it."

Hiiro used the Vayeate's beam cannon to blast away Wing ZERO's twin buster rifle, and Trowa pulled away from Hiiro.

"Trowa, escape." Hiiro warned. "The Vayeate's gonna explode."

"Well," Trowa noted. "It's the end of the line." and pulled away from Hiiro.

"No, Hiiro!" Quatre protested as Hiiro slammed into him, pushing him into the Colony. "Save Trowa."

"Quatre," Ami continued. "It doesn't matter how the Colonies and OZ team up. You have to keep in mind, it marks the end of the war. It also means that your missions have come to an end. It's too bad that the Colonies you've been fighting for have changed their perspectives. But that's what happens in wars. We've got to accept it. The only question is what happens to the soldiers. What happens within your hearts. With all of you as Gundam pilots, you were trained to be too perfect as soldiers. When you put everything into a battle, you start to think you can change the times by yourself. Quatre, you're not the only one who feels that way." Quatre took off his helmet as Ami rested her head on his shoulder. "We all do. But the kinder you are, the bigger the toll it takes on you. We have to fight within ourselves, within our hearts. And we have to be strict to come to the right conclusions. Even if it means our battles to date are meaningless. We have to acknowledge the facts. The five of you have become redundant soldiers. So Quatre, just accept it, and turn back to the kind and gentle boy I once knew. I just hope something triggers you to calm down. Something triggers you..." (A/N: Trowa's the one who spoke this paragraph in the original, but I thought, it's too OOC, even for him.)

The Vayeate exploded just as Ami's form drifted off.

"Hiiro, let me go!" Quatre demanded. "Trowa's gonna die!"

"And you killed him." Hiiro stated. "You've gone crazy. I'll kill you."

"Well, hurry and kill me." Quatre urged. "Then go rescue Trowa."

"Pretty halfhearted way to fight." Hiiro commented. "I guess Trowa's death was just a waste. Quatre..." Mercurius fell off-balance. "I'm... gonna... kill you." with that, he passed out from his injuries.

Elsewhere, Trowa floated unconscious in space. _Don__'__t __be __too __hard __on__ Quatre,__ Hiiro._The uni-bang pilot mused when an emerald green light orb hovered over him and Guardian Jupiter manifested, having pulled an 'Ami' and teleported to the Gundam Wing universe. "Men," the Jovian Senshi muttered, catching Trowa in her arms. "Can't live with them, can't live without them. Now, let's see..."

* * *

><p>On the Lunar Base...<p>

With Tubarov pulling a revolt, Lady Une was shot, but not before she turned on the air to the prison cells.

The Virgos deployed to the Moon's surface began attacking the incoming Leos.

Meanwhile, Duo and Wufei launched in the incomplete Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Altron Gundam; to which Wufei commented that it was a miracle they're both alive, and they joined the attack against the Virgos.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. A New Leader

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic and I'm jumping quite a lot of episodes here. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: A New Leader

* * *

><p>On the <em>Peacemillion<em>...

"Okay, let's summarize this whole situation." Ami started. "On Earth, the Romefeller is using Relena Peacecraft and trying to consolidate all its powers."

"Relena might be taking advantage of Romefeller, in actual fact." Makoto added. "But either way, the Earth is heading toward peace."

The problem lies with the recent chaos here in space." Rei pointed out. "You could say there are five powers involved."

"Think there are that many?" one of the technicians wondered.

"Yeah," Rei nodded. "First, there's the White Fang. They pose the biggest problem."

"The question is what they plan to do with that gigantic battleship they seized from OZ." Makoto voiced.

"They're still building it." the technician stated. "I expect they'll use it against the OZ Space Force."

"Sure." Rei concurred. "Since the OZ Space Force is one of the other powers. The White Fang has the upper hand. But OZ's Space Fortress Barge is still operating."

"The battle between these two is the most significant." Ami concluded.

"Don't forget about the Gundams and their guerrilla attacks against the two." Makoto reminded.

"But who are the other two powers?" the technician turned to the girls.

"I suppose neither is strong enough to be a true power." Ami admitted. "One is the Colony citizens not associated with the White Fang. They far out-number the other forces, but they lack the organization or power to act."

"And the other power?" the technician pressed.

The three girls looked at each other. "Ourselves, of course." Rei grinned. "We'll join forces with the Gundams, as Zechs planned.

"Speaking of him, why hasn't he come back since he left for Earth?" Howard wondered.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"What's what?" Duo asked as the alarm came on.

"An encoded transmission." Trowa replied. "It's being broadcast in this area. It's a message to the 'Deathscythe'. "

"To the Deathscythe?" Duo echoed.

"Duo, can you hear me?" Howard fizzled on the screen.

"Old man." Duo recognized. "Is that you, Howard?"

"How would you like a mission, like in the old days?" Howard offered. "Of course, I'll give you full supplies and repairs."

"What are you doing here in space?" Duo exclaimed.

"The correct question is: why shouldn't we be?" Ami grinned. "Nice to see you too, D-chan. Rei, what did I say about no food on the bridge?" her glare was now focused elsewhere.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Peacemillion<em>...

"Ames, are you sure you're ready to face him?" Makoto asked after the connection was cut off.

"I'd have no choice, even if I don't want to." Ami gave her best friend a smile as she fingered the zoisite stone in her palm.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Yo Ames," Makoto called. "Catch."_

"_This..." Ami blinked at the zoisite stone in her hands, then at Makoto._

"_After the battle with the Dark Kingdom, the Shitennou were turned into the stones of their name sakes." Makoto explained. "Mamoru-san handed me Nephrite and Zoisite's stones before I left. I'm assuming Rei has Jadeite's stone with her."_

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"After repairs, Sandrock will be able to fight well in space." Howard informed.

"That's a big help, Howard." Quatre remarked.

"I'll need a Mobile Suit to fight too." Trowa reminded. "Is anything available?"

"Nothing that I'd wanna give to a Gundam pilot." Howard replied. "If only we knew where the Heavyarms was..."

"I'm sorry I can't remember." Trowa looked away.

"I'm not blaming you." Howard assured.

"Howard," Duo started. "I'm having a hard time figuring out why you're supporting us. And what do you plan to do with this spaceship?"

"I'm not quite sure about the ship." Howard admitted.

"You're kidding." Duo sighed.

"But as for the reason I'm supporting you," Howard added. "I feel it's my responsibility. As someone who helped build the Gundams."

"You helped make the Gundams?" Noin echoed.

"More precisely, the Tallgeese." Makoto cut in.

"Are you sure you can't help us find Zechs?" Noin asked.

"He's not your average person, that's for sure." Rei grinned. "So I'm sure he's still alive. And Mako, glomp Barton later."

"You're no fun, Rei." Makoto pouted

"Howard!" a technician hollered. "White Fang is making an announcement to Earth. It's a declaration of war."

"So saw _that_ coming light years away." Ami muttered as Howard switched on the broadcast.

"The Space Colonies had hoped to establish its rights to self-govern in peace." Quinze started. "But Earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true in the times of the Alliance and OZ. And it's now that Earth has declared itself World Nation. The Earth has been using the Gundams as their pawns. We had hoped to unify the people of outer space." he then showed a footage of Altron's battle. "And the Earth has decided to attack us with the Gundams. In support of the OZ Space Force!"

"That idiot!" Rei roared. "They've been using that bakayaro!"

"Rei, it won't do you any good to kill your husband." Makoto reminded.

"The OZ Space Force will soon be eliminated." Quinze continued. "A large-scale fleet is being dispatched to attack the OZ Space Force. Space belongs to us Colony citizens. When the Colonies become one, then our enemy will be Earth. We have a righteous cause. And we have welcomed a new leader who will help us fight for our cause."

"Earth and Space," Milliardo started as he came into view. "The two exist together in a pattern of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. We will eliminate Earth, th force the conflicts with Space."

"No way!" Howard was shocked.

"What're you saying, Zechs?" even Noin was stunned.

"But why now?" Ami exclaimed.

* * *

><p>In her room...<p>

"Sometimes I wish we could bring them back." Ami whispered on her bed. "I wish I could understand why he betrayed us… me. I wish he could hold me." she closed her eyes and sighed, "None of that matters without the answer to one simple question though. Why, Zoisite? Why?"

On her table, the zoisite stone broke in half.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Peacemillion <em>hanger...

Quatre was putting the finishing touches on Sandrock when his hand came up to touch his face, smiling to feel flesh under his finger tips.

"Wait, of course I'd feel flesh." he muttered, not expecting to lose himself in memories. When he finished, a tear ran down his cheeks, and he felt like his heart was breaking in two. How could he face her after this? Or ever? "Ami. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. The Reason

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: The Reason

* * *

><p>Outside Ami's room...<p>

Ami wondered around, her thoughts running in circles. She remembered good times, remembered how it felt to be held by him, to wake up in his arms. More importantly, she remembered that he made her feel beautiful and confident, made her believe that her mind was as sexy as her body, and let her know that he loved her for something that went beyond looks or smarts, he loved her for who she was.

Unfortunately, all of the good memories led her back to a single question. One that she could not overcome no matter how much she tried. "Why?"

* * *

><p><em>"I see I wasn't the only one looking for an escape tonight."<em>

_Ami opened her eyes, smiling. "Not an escape, Lord Zoisite. I just needed a break."_

_He grinned, "I don't blame you, Princess. These state affairs can get rather stuffy."_

_Ami raised an eyebrow, "From what I saw, you seemed to be quite popular. You're gaggle must be beside themselves without you."_

_Zoisite rolled his eyes, "Mmm… they don't seem to be able to tell when they're not wanted."_

_She blinked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."_

_The man shrugged, "Eh, they're entertaining. Annoying, but entertaining."_

_The Mercurian Princess blinked at him, "I see. Your reputation suggests that you are willing to put up with a lot of annoyance to be entertained."_

_He shook his head, "Reputations are rarely accurate, Princess. There is only one woman I'm interested in. A woman who is reputed to be completely uninterested in romance; some have even called her frigid. But I believe that her reputation, like mine, could not be further from the truth."_

_The blue haired woman blinked harder, blushed, and then looked into the water in which she'd been playing. "Why would you be interested in such a woman?"_

_The King of the Southern Kingdom of Earth smiled. "Because, as smart and as beautiful as she is, she has a gentle and a musical spirit that calls to me. Because I must confess that one evening, I happened upon this striking woman when she thought she was alone. She was cradling a harp, and the music she made with it emanated from her soul… and called to mine."_

* * *

><p>Pulled out from her reverie, she sighed softly, "I wonder if you could still hear my soul." she closed her eyes and sighed again, "None of that matters without the answer to one simple question though. Why, Zoisite? Why?"<p>

"It wasn't voluntary." Quatre stated and causing Ami to look sharply at him.

Ami's eyes narrowed, "How long have you known?"

"When I was putting the finishing touches on Sandrock." Quatre admitted. "And kind of… well… here I am. Whole and complete. But still the same Quatre." And even more in love with you then before.

"Just..." Ami sighed. "Answer my questions. You will answer honestly and without any dissembling. If for one moment I think you are lying or hiding something, I will leave. Understood?" the ice in her eyes flared.

Quatre leaned against the wall and continued, ""I guess you want to know why?"

Ami nodded curtly, not wanting to admit that the reason she had not asked the question herself was that she was afraid of the answer. Afraid that the answer was that she was not beautiful enough for him, that she had not satisfied him, that he had not really loved her after all.

"As I've said, it wasn't voluntary." Quatre closed his eyes, not wanting to remember, but willing to do so for her. "Do you remember when we left? To return to Earth?"

Ami nodded, remembering how much her heart had broken seeing him off. "You promised you'd come back to me. I assumed you meant…"

"To marry you. I did, Ami. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear to you, I did not want to hurt you."

Ami's jaw clenched and she grabbed her purse. "I saw your eyes, Quatre. You enjoyed killing me. You took the time…"

"To watch your blood spill out of you." Quatre finished her sentence "I know what happened, Ami. I was there. I was there, and I hated every moment of it. Please, Ami. Let me finish." he begged. "Serenity intervened. We… no, I misunderstood her objective. She only had one – to capture the four of us alive. We were so intent on making it to the transport, that we fell into her trap when she used the Moon Stick. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cell in the Moon Castle. I didn't even realize she had gotten the others at first, and then we were all brought before her and given the option to love her." he actually smiled remembering that. "We all told her in no uncertain terms what she could do with her offer."

Ami frowned, "And yet, in the end, you took her up on it."

Quatre sighed, "Ami, every person has his or her breaking point. Everyone of us was more than willing to face death to withstand her. I remember that what hurt the most at first was knowing that I'd break the promise I made to you."

"So if you were willing to face death, what happened to change your mind?"

"She wouldn't let us die. She had the guards torture us in so many different ways. She knew our weaknesses; learnt the worse ways to hurt us." He sighed, "The worse torture was the psychological. She'd break our bodies down enough that we would already be weak, already be vulnerable. Then she'd use her illusionary magic to flood my mind with images, to make it easier for the Ginzuishou to work on me. At first, they were rather unfocused. Poor attempts to figure out what could break me. And then she started using you."

Ami frowned, "How?"

"She'd make me think that you were betraying me, betraying our love; to convince me that I'd be better off with her. You'd tell me how stupid I was, or that you never wanted to see me again. You'd tell me that I was out of my mind for thinking that you'd ever marry a mere Earthling, that I was crazy if I thought that we'd have children together, that they'd be too stupid to be heirs to the throne of Mercury. You'd attack me, maim me… even once castrated me."

The medic-in-training gasped, "But how could you think I'd ever do any of that?"

"I didn't. But each time it took longer and longer for me to realize what she was doing, for me to realize that that was not you. I tried, Ny… Ami. I held out as long as I could, longer than anyone should have had to. I'm sorry that it wasn't long enough. So very very sorry. In the end, she succeeded. And then it wasn't even me anymore, not completely anyway."

Ami nodded. He could see the tears tracing down her cheeks, and feel the tears going down his own. "How… how were you… in this time… both Zoisite and Quatre?"

The blond sighed, "When I knew we couldn't take too much more, that she was going to win, that she was going to win us all, I had to find a way to… I don't even know how to describe it. To keep her victory from being complete. To keep from betraying you, so I tried to find a way out."

"What did you do?"

"I told the others, and they all agreed. Kunzite wanted to keep toughing it out, but we couldn't. Mine was the idea, but Nephrite and Jadeite figured out how to do it."

Ami blinked, having some idea where this was going, "You fragmented your soul?"

He nodded, "Part of it succumbed to the Ginzuishou's brainwash, but the rest was hidden. She was so lustful, so crazy, a puppet to her jealousy, she didn't notice. When she finally settled for Endymion, we realized that she wanted us merely as an ego booster, we snapped and turned to Beryl to exact revenge."

"So when Queen Selenity sent us to the future to be reincarnated…"

"We were reincarnated as two different people. Beryl's twisted version of the Shitennou, and regular people. If we'd had more time… perhaps we could have made sure that our powers and abilities were kept with the protected half of our souls. Things might have been different if we had."

Ami shook her head, "You still would have had the abilities from the Dark Magic. We were so new to our own powers then… "

"At the end, Beryl betrayed us; imprisoned us in Endymion's stones. The betrayal was more than enough to free us from the Ginzuishou's brainwashing, and we were able to help him in the end. It was enough for him to forgive us, but I don't expect you to so easily. I know what I did to you. Maybe if I had been stronger, or smarter, it would have never happened."

Ami bit her lip. "If what you say is true, I'm not sure you could have done anything differently. I failed to see Serenity's trap too." She sighed, "I need to think about this Quatre. I need some time. I'm…"

Quatre shook his head, "Don't apologize, Ami. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I know you, Nymph. I know you need time to think. And I'll give that to you."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Target: Earth

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: Target: Earth

* * *

><p>"Object approaching from the aft." the radar officer reported. "It's a shuttle."<p>

"An enemy?" Noin questioned.

"No," Ami objected. "An enemy should've started attacking us long ago."

"This is Peacemillion here." Noin opened the communication. "Approaching shuttle: identify yourself."

"I figured you'd be there, Noin." Sally's image popped on screen.

"Sally Po." Noin grinned.

"I brought a couple strong allies." Sally informed. "How about letting us board?

* * *

><p>"Hiiro, Wufei!" Quatre called, the rest of the pilots gathering on the hanger bridge.<p>

"So you made it without getting shot to pieces." Duo joked.

"Mind if we stay for a while?" Wufei asked.

"No, stay as long as you like." Quatre replied. "I'm just glad to have you visit."

* * *

><p>"This'll be one tough battle, Noin." Sally stated.<p>

"All battles are tough by nature." Noin supplied. "You already know that. Sally," she sighed. "I feel so powerless right now. I may need your support this time around."

"It won't be me you're depending on." Sally corrected. "Those kids have left their doubts behind. They've found their missions. If you stay on their side, you won't go astray."

"You're right." Noin nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rei, now that Wufei's here, what would you do once he finds out you're not <em>exactly<em> dead?" Makoto thought to ask.

"Run." Rei deathpanned. "Oh crap, too late." she muttered, when she spotted Wufei's glance at her and scurried off.

"MEILAN?" Wufei roared in shock, hurrying after his supposed-dead wife.

"Better start running." Makoto advised.

"Ditto." Ami nodded sagely.

"What was that about?" Quatre wondered, floating beside the girls.

"Apparently Chang just found out that his 'supposedly dead' wife wasn't quite dead." Makoto explained.

"Wife?" Trowa echoed.

"Arranged marriage." Ami supplied.

"Ah..." Quatre nodded.

"And, now we pray that those two hotheads work things out and _don't_ kill each other." Ami remarked plainly.

"And what are the odds of that _not_ happening?" Makoto sweatdropped.

"Point." Ami nodded. "But we can trust Rei to keep a level head, right?"

"Ames, this is _Rei_ we're talking about." Makoto reminded.

"Oh right." Ami slapped her forehead.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Quatre asked worriedly, the married couple's enraged insults ringing through the hanger.

"Cat," Ami grinned. "There's one thing we learnt about Rei: unless you're suicidal, never _ever_ get involved in her fights."

"Oh, she'll be ending this fight her way." Makoto smirked. "Chang's going to pray he'd never crossed her."

* * *

><p>"You brought that troublesome suit with you." Duo sighed as the pair stood in front of Wing ZERO. "You'd have to be insane to pilot a thing like that."<p>

"I never asked you to pilot it." Hiiro reminded.

"You piloted it, though!" Duo snapped. "If you can..."

"I can handle that suit." Hiiro insisted. "I've piloted the Epyon, and it has the same system on it."

"Epyon?" Duo echoed. "You mean the one Zechs was in? Why were you piloting that? I almost forgot what you're like." he sighed. "You're just as loony as they come."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're dividing the technicians into two groups." Howard shouted as the team worked on Heavyarms. "I'll give out the orders for the Altron repairs."<p>

"That's my Gundam..." Trowa muttered.

"Trowa, we'll modify your suit for space capability." Howard informed.

"Appreciate it." Trowa nodded.

"Even once it gets modified," Makoto started. "You're nothing but a sitting duck to the enemy. You're better off not returning to battle."

"You're probably right." Trowa admitted.

* * *

><p>"The OZ guys in space have really lost it now. "Duo remarked as the group watched the broadcast.<p>

"That's because White Fang has pushed them to the edge." Quatre explained. "White Fang didn't leave OZ a place to run. And this is how it resulted."

"A cornered animal is the most dangerous." Ami quoted. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite White Fang in the ass."

"Those weaklings depend too much on their Mobile Dolls." Wufei stated, fixing Altron. "What do you expect?"

"I see you patched up with Meilan." Ami joked.

"That stubborn woman." Wufei muttered.

* * *

><p>"Libra has changed direction." Noin noted, everyone else gathered on the bridge. "They're heading over for the colony taken over by OZ."<p>

"They only changed direction?" Hiiro questioned.

"So they're gonna fire the main cannon." Ami concluded.

"And destroy the entire Colony?" Duo echoed. "That guy's unreal."

"Impossible." Noin protested. "Zechs would never do such a thing."

"I can understand how you'd wanna believe that." Quatre sympathized. "But he's the White Fang leader."

"I know that, but..." Noin muttered.

"That dumbass!" Makoto cursed, the screen showing Trowa had taken off in Wing ZERO.

"He's really gone overboard!" Duo agreed.

"Let's follow him." Quatre suggested. "Wing ZERO is too dangerous in his state."

"Right." Duo nodded and the two set off.

"You look calm." Rei looked at her husband. "Aren't you at least worried about your comrade?"

"There's no point in interfering this time." Wufei retorted. "Besides, I'm powerless until Nataku's repaired."

"Oh, Wufei." Rei sighed.

"ZERO will wipe out the last of OZ and its Mobile Dolls." Hiiro surmised. "That'll be easy."

"But what about Libra's main cannon?" Sally thought to ask.

"We aren't the ones who can stop that cannon." Hiiro replied.

"Hiiro," Ami started, not liking what he was implying. "You mean?"

"Trowa..." Makoto muttered, tightening her grip on the nephrite stone. Holding back her tears, she fled out of the bridge. Leaning against the wall, with a deep breath, and closed eyes, the Storm Senshi whispered her heart's desire, "I wish I could have another chance with you, Nephrite."

* * *

><p>The Zero System messing with his mind and enabling him to regain his memories, Trowa was snapped out of his thoughts as Wing ZERO's controls swam in front of his eyes. He blinked, "Wait, rocks don't…" His eyes widened and touched his helmet, "YES! Oh… huh. That makes sense. Makoto… Can you forgive me?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We've saved the Colony." Duo voiced over the communicators. "Tell White Fang to cancel the attack."<p>

"There won't be any need." Wufei voiced. "What you guys just did was in vain."

"What?" Duo barked.

"The target of Libra's main cannon was never that Colony." Rei agreed with her husband.

"What?" Duo pressed. "Then what was? You don't mean?" he gaped in realization.

"He missed?" Sally blinked when the laser beam grazed past the Colony.

"Was he just bluffing?" Noin wondered.

"No, he's on target." Ami corrected.

"Libra's target is the Earth." Rei added.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Go Forth, Gundam Team

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: Go Forth, Gundam Team

* * *

><p>"Now then, how shall we proceed?" Howard asked.<p>

"Destroy Libra." Wufei declared. "It's that simple."

"Will that end the war?" Rei turned to her husband.

"No, it won't." Quatre corrected. "Oh Earth, Treize is preparing to send a military force to space. The Colonies will retaliate against that."

"But we just can't leave Libra." Duo reminded. "I'm all for destroying it."

"Sure, but is that an option?" Trowa inquired.

"Are you saying we take on Zechs as our enemy?" Noin pressed.

"You think that guy's our ally?" Makoto shot back.

"Well..." Noin sighed.

"Hiiro, what's your opinion?" Ami turned to the de facto leader of the Gundam team.

"Zechs is our enemy." Hiiro replied. "He feels the same way about us."

"Howard, mobile suit carriers approaching!" the radar went off. "A huge White Fang fleet!"

"There you have it." Duo sighed. "They beat us to the punch."

"Is Heavyarms ready?" Trowa asked.

"All ready to go." Howard gave the all-clear. "Altron too."

"Okay, let's go." Wufei gave the order.

"Let's go, Hiiro." Duo remarked.

"Sorry, but Wing ZERO won't be joining this battle." Hiiro apologized.

"What's going on, Hiiro?" Duo blinked.

"Gotta take care of something." Hiiro replied.

* * *

><p>"Check out how many there are." Duo grinned.<p>

"It proves that they're afraid of us." Wufei reasoned.

"Wait, Wufei!" Quatre warned, Altron moving forward. "There's a separate unit."

"Above us!" Duo barked. "Leave the other unit to me!" he dodged the fire from the Virgo II.

"There's another unit here, too." Trowa added. "I'll leave the front ones to you."

"Hang on!" Noin cautioned as the three split off. "We're at a disadvantage fighting so many, separately. It's pointless telling them." she hissed. "They always fight alone. Strategic program have been loaded in these Mobile Dolls!" she realized, seeing the Virgos use tactics like fighting in groups of three with planet defensors for protection.

"They're unlike anything we've fought before." Trowa frowned.

* * *

><p>"The Gundams are struggling with the enemy's tactics." the flight operator of th Peacemillion reported.<p>

"So the Mobile Dolls regard the Gundams as their main target." Rei noted.

"But we can't attack and protect the Gundams." the flight operator reminded.

"We know that!" Makoto snapped. _Hiiro, Ami, what have you got up your sleeves?_ She mused.

* * *

><p>"It's natural Zechs would use his Mobile Doll strategically." Ami reasoned as Hiiro pulled out the operating unit of Wing ZERO.<p>

* * *

><p>"Noin," Quatre voiced. "Can they control the Mobile Doll movements so precisely?"<p>

"Not usually." Noin replied. "I assume that Zechs must've developed some new system."

"I won't be pushed around by some dolls!" Wufei growled, Altron's arms crushing two Virgos.

"Trowa, are you alright?" Duo asked, stopping the Heavyarms pilot's fall.

"Yeah, Duo." Trowa nodded. "Almost there. One more go."

"Okay." Duo grinned and the two shot off. "Damn!" he cursed, after the battle was over. "That was one hard day!"

"Howard, I'll need this fueled up and repaired." the exhausted Trowa requested.

"Roger." Howard replied.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know that, ZERO." Hiiro muttered, Wing ZERO's eyes glowing green. "As it stands, we can't possibly beat Zechs."<p>

* * *

><p>"They keep coming after us, no matter how hard we fought." Duo whined in the mess hall.<p>

"Fighting like that won't get us anywhere." Quatre reasoned. "What we really need now is a plan."

"Easier said than done." Duo reminded. "We've already made it pretty close to Libra. Too late for a plan."

"More Mobile Doll will come to guard Libra." Trowa stated. "They'll probably separate us, then attack."

"You're right." Makoto agreed. "And the enemy will attack when you're most worn out."

"That means we'll have to crush Libra before it gets to us." Wufei reasoned.

_No!_ Quatre mused. _We don't stand a chance! But what options do we have?_

* * *

><p>"There's no need to worry yet." Howard assured. "We have the people and resources. And the Gundams are almost repaired."<p>

"Yeah, almost." Hiiro agreed.

"That's right." Howard concurred. "We're not machines. If they keep challenging us like this, we'll eventually fold. Bot the pilots and the mechanics."

"Could you install this?" Hiiro handed the discs containing the ZERO System over.

"This is... "Howard gasped. "You can't mean..."

"Quatre can handle it." Ami was confident.

"I see." Howard realized what the two were thinking. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Hiiro." Quatre blinked when Hiiro came to him before the y headed off again.

"I've asked Howard to install the ZERO System in this suit." Hiiro informed.

"But why?" Quatre gaped.

"It's a good system for leading troops in battle." Hiiro explained. "Try it out."

"I can't, Hiiro." Quatre protested. "I can't do it. Not the ZERO System. I can't handle the ZERO System. I don't have what it takes. Hiiro, you lead us with Wing Zero."

"Wing Zero will be fighting with Epyon." Hiiro replied. "But someone has to lay out the plan if we're gonna survive."

"I know that." Quatre objected.

"You take command." Hiiro cut him off. "Even Mizuno has agreed; this is the way you can pay back the people in space. The code's ZERO." he added, floating off. "You have to input the letters to activate the ZERO System."

"Mobile Doll from Libra approaching." Howard came over the intercom. "Everyone head out."

* * *

><p>"Epyon's on the way." Hiiro took off on his own. "The rest is up to you."<p>

"We'll take care of them." Duo grinned.

"Hang on." Quatre voiced. "From a strategic point of view, Hiiro has to fight Epyon. We need our own strategy."

"They're here!" Wufei snapped.

"Wufei, Trowa!" Quatre called out to the two who had headed forward. "Wufei, move back for now!" he instructed.

"Why should he?" Duo retorted. "I'll back him up!"

"Duo!" Quatre warned, as the battle raged on. "We're not getting anywhere. We've gotta get in formation. Noin!" he gaped when Noin's Taurus rammed into a Virgo II.

"It's the same." Noin stated. "It's like the attack on the Sanc Kingdom!"

_This isn't working._ Quatre growled. _We're gonna get totaled._ Left with no choice, he activated the ZERO System. "Wufei, fly through the enemy troops!" he barked. "The rest of us will direct fire to where Wufei was. The enemy's divided into a number of units." he added. "Now's our chance to defeat those units one at a time. Trowa, attack the troops on the upper right. Then destroy the front unit, Duo and Wufei.

"Roger." Trowa received his command.

"Gotcha." Duo agreed.

"There's a good plan." Wufei concurred and the three moved out.

"I can't let the System control me." Quatre swore. "There's no choice now but to master it. The movements of these Mobile Dolls are just programmed, someone's changing their tactics based on the actual battle. I must predict them."

* * *

><p>"Who's doing this?" Dorothy hissed in her control room. "Who is it?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Someone's controlling these Mobil Dolls." Quatre was sure.<p>

* * *

><p>"It must be..." Dorothy realized. "Quatre Raberba Winner!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Dorothy Catalonia!" Quatre, too, came to the same conclusion.<p>

* * *

><p>"Use Libra's main cannon and strike!" Dorothy gave the order. "It's the only way to stop the Gundams!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" the operators were shocked to see Libra shifting.<p>

"Careful!" Quatre warned. "They're gonna try striking down Peacemillion!"

"They're what?" Howard gaped.

"Dodge it!" Sally ordered.

"This ship's massive, it can't move that fast!" Howard protested.

"Do it!" Rei barked.

"We can't avoid its line of fire!" the ship's operator voiced.

"Increase engines 1 to 8 to full output!" Ami ordered.

"But we'll overload the engines and they'd explode!" the operator protested.

"Better than being shot down!" Ami retorted "Activate the DRAGOON Defense and the Lightwave Barrier as well!"

"We've got no choice." Howard relented.

* * *

><p>"Everyone get outta here!" Quatre warned.<p>

"Libra's firing it's main cannon?" Duo realized and the Gundams backed out.

* * *

><p>"Engine 2 on the port side's exploded!" the operator reported as the Peacemillion shifted.<p>

"Incoming!" Sally warned as the cannon discharged, both beam shield and the energy field deflecting the beam.

"Guess that's another successful field test." Howard grinned at his goddaughter.

"This can't be happening..." Dorothy muttered, the pressure having severely damaged the Libra's systems, while the Peacemillion escaped unscathed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Signs of the Final Battle

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Signs of the Final Battle

* * *

><p>The Peacemillion, with its Mirage Colloid stealth system activated, was hiding out in an abandoned Colony.<p>

"Okay, it's all done." Duo smiled, finishing up Deathscythe Hell's repairs. "You never know when we'll have to fight next, right? I'm counting on you, bud." he looked at his Mobile Suit. "Quatre, what are you doing?" he peered into Sandrock Kai's cockpit.

"Disengaging the ZERO system." Quatre pulled out the data container. "I don't need it anymore." he shouted over to Hiiro. "Don't worry, I can still fight without it."

"Hiiro, you've got to be careful yourself." Duo warned. "You can control it now but that doesn't change the fact that it's a dangerous system."

"You're right." Hiiro agreed.

"I can't believe he agreed." Duo was astonished. "But. seriously, what was that girl _thinking_ when she created it?"

"I was thirteen, D-chan." Ami reminded. "We _all_ do stupid things when we were thirteen."

"Well, not me." Duo defended.

"Oh, really?" Makoto raised a skeptical brow.

"Where's Rei?" Ami asked her best friend.

"Where else?" Makoto shrugged.

"Right..." Ami drawled.

"Hey, you guys!" Howard shouted. "I thought I told you to leave the repairs to the mechanics! Don't forget it's your duty as pilots to rest when you can."

"We know!" Duo shouted back. "I'm famished. Let's grab something to eat."

"Sounds good." Quatre agreed.

* * *

><p>"Natural resource satellite, MO-2." Sally voiced as the space map came up. "They're done mining it, so it's been left circling Earth. It's perfect for a front-line base."<p>

"Look at all those Mobile Suits." Noin added. "The World Nation's bringing all the weapons from Earth to this one location."

"Sure looks that way." Sally agreed. "It's astonishing they could assemble this many suits. Does Treize Khushrenda honestly expect that he'll be able to settle this war in space?"

"I don't know." Noin replied. "But they've never done anything like this before. What in the world could those guys be thinking?"

* * *

><p>"The repairs to the engine is almost done." Quatre stated in the mess hall.<p>

"Howard is quick about getting his work done." Duo complimented. "More so, I'm impressed with those two barriers you girls put up. Just how _do_ you do it?"

"We had a lot of free time." Makoto grinned.

"I wonder if it'll make up for our delays." Trowa noted after Duo moved his rook.

"Now what move should I make?" Duo thought after Trowa shifted his rook.

"Excellent move." Trowa noted, Wufei having moved Duo's rook up.

"Offense is the best defense." Wufei related. "If you're only defensive, you limit your prospects."

"Thanks for the great tip." Duo grinned. "Hiiro, wanna play?"

"What's the matter, Hiiro?" Quatre asked, having exchanged a look with Duo.

"They've beaten us to the punch." Duo sighed as the battle alert came on.

"Let's go!" Quatre gave the command and the boys took off.

* * *

><p>"Enemy Mobile Dolls, Virgo units confirmed." Hiiro took the lead. "Proceeding with mission."<p>

"The engine's just been fixed." Howard came over the intercom. "Don't go and wreck it."

"Roger that." Hiiro replied.

"They're coming from the right!" Quatre reported, as the Gundams immersed in the battle.

"I'll get them." Wufei replied.

"I'll back you up." Trowa offered.

"Thanks." Quatre noted and the two shot off.

"There's just no end to them!" Duo cursed, destroying another two Mobile Dolls.

"Peacemillion!" Hilde's fizzled broadcast came on. "Peacemillion, do you read?"

"That sounds like..." Duo blinked.

"Please come in, Duo!" Hilde pleaded.

"Hilde!" Duo called after hearing her scream before the line was cut.

"Duo, go find her." Quatre instructed. "Hurry!" he urged. "We'll handle things here."

"All right." Duo relented. "Thanks!" and shot off to find Hilde.

Just before Vayeate could finish off Hilde's Taurus, Duo intervened. "Hilde, you alright?" the braided pilot asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hilde replied.

"Stay back. "Duo pushed her aside. "I'll take care of these guys."

"Duo, be careful." Hilde warned.

"What's going on?" Duo muttered, pushed back by Mercurius' rifle. "They're way too strong for mere Mobile Dolls."

"Duo," Hilde called. "Those Mobile Dolls, they're programmed with data on you Gundam pilots."

"Are you sure?" Duo gaped. "Hiiro and Trowa?" he recognized the attack patterns. "You've gotta be kidding! So this like fighting the two of them at once. Even so!" he glared at Vayeate which had blasted him from the back. "They're pretty good copies! But they're still dolls." and stabbed Vayeate. "A Gundam pilot won't lose to a buncha dolls!" he destroyed several planet defensors. "You've met your match!" he ended the fight by slicing the Mercurius in half. "Next time, try programming my data. Hilde! Hey, Hilde!" he called.

"Duo," Hilde looked up. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, but you're in terrible shape." Duo retorted. "What did you come all the way here for?"

"I brought you this data on Libra." Hilde took out the floppy disc. "I want you to use it."

"But... why..." Duo gaped. Why'd you risk your life?"

"Because... I just... I wanted to." Hilde replied.

"You stupid fool!" Duo roared.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Hilde chuckled.

* * *

><p>"We can't let the data she brought us go to waste." Quatre noted after Hilde was wheeled into the operating room.<p>

"Right." Duo agreed. "Hiiro," he turned to Wing ZERO's pilot. "Relena Peacecraft's on Libra. "Hilde said she met her there."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Collision in Space

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: Collision in Space

* * *

><p>Trowa was leaning against the wall, his visible eye shut when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised when she came to stand with him, cuddling into him. "Feeling better, Lightning?"<p>

She nodded, "Yeah. I am. So, I need to know what happened, Trowa. I've been putting it off, but I need to know."

He nodded slightly, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"What did she do to you? I know… I know how she used Ami against Qua… Zoisite. I need to know if she used me too."

Trowa sighed, "She tried. Well, she did, but not the same way that she did with Ami. Not because I don't love you, or because Zoi was less sure. We're just all different." He took a deep breath, "She cut me off from the stars. And then she… somehow… she tricked me into thinking that I was connected to them again, but everything they said was what she wanted me to hear. How you were just using me. How I would be much better off with her" He stopped for a moment, remembering. "I think I could have kept resisting that. The voices of the stars just weren't right. It was like, they were sick. And I knew that the things they were telling me were wrong. But she was doing so much more than that." He closed his eyes. "She tortured all of us physically. All of us. But, for me." He sighed, "For me… Serenity would electrify me. I'm not really sure how I survived, but she would electrify me over and over. After Zoi came up with his idea, and Jed and I figured out how to do it, the part of me that she controlled really believed that you had been the one electrifying me all those times. But that still doesn't excuse anything that happened. And I'm sorry."

Tears were rolling down her eyes, and she held tightly to him. "I didn't know. I had no idea. When we heard how badly the war was going… we assumed you all were dead, but we barely had time to mourn because the Moon was attacked. And then when I saw you. I… thought you had escaped. I thought maybe, maybe we stood a chance, and everything would be ok."

Trowa held closely to himself. "Shh. Makoto. You did nothing wrong."

She laughed a bit, "I know! I just… if we had known you'd been captured. I think we would have been prepared. I think it wouldn't have hurt as much."

"I know, Lightning. I know."

* * *

><p>"Man, where in the world has Hiiro gone?" Duo sighed, entering the mess hall.<p>

"Out on the Virgo carrier we recovered." Makoto replied, resting her head on Trowa's shoulder.

"You know where he's headed." Trowa added, an arm around Makoto's waist.

"But how come he left Wing ZERO behind?" Duo whined. "Is he gonna have a fist fight with Zechs?"

"Knowing him, he'll fight any way he can." Wufei stated, flexing an arm spring.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he went." Quatre corrected.

"Wait a minute." Duo cut in. "You mean he went there to save that gal?"

"Yeah." Quatre agreed.

"In that case, I was giving him way too much credit." Wufei remarked. "I had him figured as the sanest guy among us."

"Not quite." Rei chided. "It just goes to show how powerful that girl is to be able to influence a guy like Hiiro. Wufei," she turned to her husband. "If Hiiro does bring Relena back, at least welcome her here. It's easy to hurt us women's feelings."

"Hey, Quatre." Duo pressed. "If we're going after him, shouldn't we hurry?"

"This isn't the time to decrease Peacemillion's defenses." Quatre reminded. "Besides, let's leave the two of them alone."

"You guys really trust Hiiro?" Duo sighed. "He makes mistakes too, you know."

"We can only believe in him now." Ami stated. "Besides, if Relena is abroad Libra, Hiiro and Noin won't be able to battle with a peace of their minds."

* * *

><p>"So far, the two sides seem to be pretty even." Howard noted as the Earth Alliance and the Libra forces fought. "Now, who shall we side with?"<p>

"It looks even only because Libra hasn't fired its main weapon." Trowa pointed out.

"Every time they fire it, it needs to be fixed." Duo added. "That's helping out the Earth's side, but once it's fixed, the White Fang will have the advantage."

"White Fang only represents the opinions of part of the Colonies." Quatre reminded. "It doesn't stand for the Colonies as a whole. I'm sure many people in the Colonies are hoping for peace."

"Maybe, but would helping Treize be in space's best interests?" Wufei inquired.

"Treize is only fighting against Libra and the Mobile Dolls." Quatre protested. "Not the Colonies."

"Good point." Trowa agreed. "The main threat right now is Libra."

"You sold me." Wufei admitted. "Libra has too much power."

"But what about Hiiro and Relena?" Sally asked.

"They'll be fine." Duo assured.

"Okay, then it's settled?" Howard noted.

"You bet." Quatre nodded. "Keep Peacemillion headed straight for Libra."

* * *

><p>"Noin, you stay and guard Peacemillion.:" Quatre suggested. "The Taurus can't compare to the other suits and I think I know our opponent."<p>

"Roger that." Noin received her order.

"It looks like they've come." Duo went on the alert. "It's him!" he called, as Epyon came into view. "But he's only got three Virgos. This'll be easy. See ya around!"

"Hang on, Duo!" Quatre warned as Deathscythe Hell started its assault, only to be blocked by one of the Virgo's planet defensors as the other two rained their attacks on him.

Wufei tried to attack the three Virgos, but they quickly dodged and allowed Zechs to attack Quatre.

Quatre responded by shooting at Zechs, but the planet defensors protected Epyon.

Duo wondered why they were focusing on Quatre, and Quatre replied they might think he was the easiest to pick off.

But Zechs had an entirely different reason in mind: destroy the brain first.

* * *

><p>"Libra's leaving the line of the battle." the radar officer of the Peacemillion reported. "It's heading towards MO-2."<p>

"MO-2 has very little military force and can't move on its own." Howard remarked. "I'm guessing Libra will circumvent MO-2 and head straight for Earth."

"Let's go after them." Sally suggested.

"What's the point?" one of the crew protested. "We don't have the weapons to destroy Libra."

"Sure we do." Rei retorted. "Enough to destroy Libra's main cannon."

"Wait, you're not!" the crew were stunned.

"Evacuate all civilians." Ami gave the order. "MO-2 will take them in."

"I suppose you're right." Howard sighed. "We'll move to the sub-bridge."

* * *

><p>"They're after Peacemillion!" Duo gasped when Zechs and his troops took off. "We'll stop them!"<p>

"How could they evade Nataku's assault?" Wufei growled.

"It's no use!" Quatre shouted. "The three Mobile Dolls are forming a single shield. We've got to move in and destroy them separately."

"Noin, get out of my way!" Zechs demanded.

"Zechs, I have no desire to fight you." Noin admitted. "But..."

"Noin, get out of there!" Zechs repeated.

"I'm not moving !" Noin stood her ground. "Even if it means having to kill you!"

"I don't understand!" Zechs slammed his helmet on the control panel, having pulled away at the last second. "Why am I still so spineless?" cursing himself, he flew off.

* * *

><p>"You sure about ramming them?" one of the crew asked as Peacemillion continued its course, the Lightwave Barrier deflecting the shot Libra blasted at them.<p>

"Yeah, so we'll wipe out their main weapon." Ami was certain. "Use the BGY Booster as well. Wreck the engine if necessary!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, have they lost their minds?" Duo pressed, the Gundams realized what the Peacemillion had intended to do.<p>

"It's the only option left." Trowa reminded.

* * *

><p>"Engines one and three damaged!" the damage report came in. "Now we don't have to turn them off." just as the battleship prowled into Libra.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Duo whistled. "That was one big collision!"<p>

"As it stands now, it'd be hard to destroy just Libra." Trowa stated.

"This is Peacemillion." Makoto came on. "We're not at risk of exploding. But we're basically stuck."

"I understand." Quatre nodded. "We'll board Libra and take over the ship from within. We'll destroy the Mobile Doll control system, then demand the White Fang's surrender. Also, we've got to find Hiiro and Relena."

"So we're going in?" Duo grinned. "This reminds me of the old days. What's wrong, Wufei?" he wondered when Altron took off.

"You're in charge!" Wufei shot back.

"Let him go." Trowa replied. "He's keeping an old promise."

"We should hurry to Libra." Quatre suggested.

After letting Noin off on her own, the three Gundams headed inside the damaged warship.

* * *

><p>"This area's obviously used for confinement." Duo noted, floating along a corridor. "All right." he grinned, stopping before a locked cell. "Step away from the door if you don't wanna get hurt." and blasted the lock with a bomb. "What?" he gaped, shutting the door back. "That definitely wasn't I was expecting to find."<p>

"So Zechs wanted to send a tremendous blow to the Earth." Doctor J noted once Duo filled them in. "And by using such a significant impact he wanted to awaken the fear of wars and an earnest desire for hope in the hearts of the people."

"That is the reason we ended up building up Libra and we even redeveloped Vayeate and Mercurius." Professor G added.

"So, I've got you to thank for my troubles." Duo sighed.

"We did a little something to Libra's main cannon." Doctor J supplied.

"We built an error into it so it can't fire consecutively." Professor G explained.

"No kidding." Duo snorted. "And you think that atones for your sins?" he trained his gun at them.

"No, of course we don't." Doctor J replied.

"Right, it's not payback time yet." Professor G agreed.

"I knew it." Duo sighed. "Wish I haven't found these guys."

* * *

><p>"Okay, MO-2 acknowledged us." Howard noted. "All units, prepare to escape."<p>

"Godfather, Hiiro says he's leaving with Wing ZERO." Ami informed.

"When did he get back?" Howard wondered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. The Final Victor

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 and the final chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: The Final Victor

* * *

><p>"So, what do you have up your sleeves?" Duo questioned, having led the Gundam engineers out.<p>

"First of all, we want you to take us to the Peacemillion." Doctor J requested.

"Zechs will have his way unless we do something to stop him." Professor G added. "We want to change Libra's course but to do so, we must board Peacemillion."

"When you say 'Zechs will,''" Duo echoed. "You don't mean!"

"That's right." Doctor J confirmed. "He's targeting Earth to the very end. We'll be able to atone for our sins the moment we can put a stop to his evil plans."

"All right then." Duo relented. "Follow me. There's no turning back." he warned, having met Trowa on the way out.

"As long as one of us makes it to Peacemillion, then we can carry out our mission." Professor J assured. "So don't mind if someone gets thrown off."

"No worries here." Duo replied. "I've got enough to think about." shielding the engineers, he flew off. "Here we go!" and receiving quite a surprise backup from the Maganacs.

* * *

><p>"The Earth has surrendered?" Sally echoed after Lady Une made her declaration, the Peacemillion survivors having boarded an escape shuttle towards MO-2.<p>

"I don't believe it!" Relena gasped.

"Things aren't over yet, people." Howard reminded. "The White Fang plans to direct Libra and Peacemillion to ram Earth."

"Let's turn around." Ami suggested. "If we go now, we should be able to stop them."

"That'd be impossible." Howard objected.

"We can't know if we don't try." Ami was insistent.

"There's one person who can make the impossible possible." Sally reminded.

"Hiiro?" Relena blinked.

"Yes." Sally nodded. "But there's no way we can tell him that right now."

"Quickly, let's go to Hiiro." Relena pressed.

"We can't." Howard protested. "We used up the propulsion energy for the initial boost.

"Relena!" Ami blinked when Relena floated off.

"In that case, I'll go alone!" Relena insisted, only to be pulled back by Rei and Makoto.

* * *

><p>"I understand now." Sally noted, entering MO-2's command room after Lady Une made the order to destroy all Mobile Suits. "So Treize Khushrenda's objective was total pacifism as well."<p>

"I welcome you, Your Majesty." Lady Une greeted Relena.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to me that way." Relena replied.

* * *

><p>"All right, we made it." Duo opened Deathscythe Hell's protective covering to release the Gundam engineers into Peacemillion.<p>

"Thanks for your help, Duo." Professor H noted. "Remember to give the disc to Ami."

"Gotcha." Duo nodded. "Now it's up to you. I'll do my thing with the guys outside."

* * *

><p>"I'm like a body that has lost its soul." Lady Une handed Relena a pistol. "But this is your chance to take revenge for your father's death."<p>

"Let's put an end to all of this." Relena pushed the gun back. "The revenge and the battles."

"Yes." Lady Une nodded.

"Now, what can we do about Libra and Peacemillion?" Howard inquired.

"We've already calculated the impact location and issued an evacuation warning." the radar officer replied.

"Evacuation warning?" Ami echoed. "You're not serious! If those battleships crash, the entire world would be affected! If the battleship power sources enter the Earth's atmosphere," she brought up the blueprints. "And explode on ground, the initial explosion might be a radius of a few hundred kilometers. But the enormous amount of dust spreading across the skies would block solar rays, resulting in a dramatic drop in world temperatures."

"People won't be able to live on Earth any longer." Sally concluded.

"The only way to avoid this is to either change their course or blow them up in space." Howard reasoned. "Both are next to impossible."

"No, there's still hope." Lady Une corrected. "There's a Gundam near Peacemillion's power supply."

"Is it Hiiro?" Relena asked.

"No, I think it's Zero Two." Lady Une replied.

"Duo..." Howard noted. "Then the engineers are with him. In that case, we've got hope."

"Where are the other Gundams?" Rei thought to ask.

"Too many Mobile Dolls moving about to know for sure." the radar operator replied.

"Why are you trying to reach her?" Sally inquired, after Lady Une had the communication officer try to contact Noin.

"You'll know soon enough." Lady Une replied. "The real question is whether times have changed more than I expected."

"I'm glad to know you're well, Colonel." Noin saluted.

"Noin, are you monitoring the battle between Hiiro and Zechs?" Lady Une asked. "Relay those images to us."

"I'm not with OZ any longer." Noin reminded. "I won't take your orders."

"This isn't an order." Lady Une smiled. "It's a favor. As a fellow believer of peace."

"Very well." Noin relented.

"Send this image at once to Earth and space." Lady Une instructed once the image transferred. "This battle you are witnessing has no significance to Earth or the Colonies." she began. "But it's necessary all the same. Because in reality, it's a fight to save the Colonies. This year, in After Colony 195, this history of battle is about to end. Unless these two fight, peace will never be achieved. Can you feel the misery of this combat? And can you see the peace that awaits us? This battle is making us look at a solution to secure peace."

* * *

><p>"The regular booster alone won't be enough to change its course." Doctor J noted, the engineers having arrived at the engine room. "We've got to take out the pressure limit controller in the power cylinder. We're stopping this disturbance by causing another. Seems to be our specialty."<p>

"Freeze, don't move a muscle." Quinze trained a gun at the engineers.

"Quinze." Doctor J stood up. "Long time no see."

"I told you not to move." Quinze fired a shot.

"Go ahead and kill us." Doctor J taunted. "Our work here's done."

"You people have caused me nothing but headaches." Quinze replied. "How many times must you interfere with Operation Meteor?"

"The Gundams were more than enough to take revenge for Heero Yuy." Doctor J reminded. "That last time, and this time, too."

"If it weren't for you changing orders to the Gundam pilots, mankind would've come to its senses a lot earlier." Quinze stated.

"Probably." Doctor J admitted. "But we rate Earth and mankind a lot higher than you."

"Enough!" Quinze barked.

"We're going to interfere just once more." Professor G declared. "At the very least, we've managed to protect Heero Yuy's legacy." and setting off an explosion via a button, killing everyone.

* * *

><p>"Peacemillion and Libra are moving away from Earth!" the radar operator reported. "Wait, section of Libra is falling towards Earth! The Colony delegation's making an official statement."<p>

"In accordance with the World Nation's declaration of surrender, the Colony delegation has an announcement from all Colonies." the declaration came on. "We wish to renounce the White Fang's demands and announce our desire to coexist with the World Nation. We further declare our rejection of any combat, regardless the reason, and hope that the World Nation will follow suit. We would also like to apologize for the suffering endured by many people during this war as a result of our unclear stance."

* * *

><p>"Damn, we're not fast enough!" Duo cursed, as he, Trowa and Quatre hurried to Libra.<p>

"We'll have to ruin as much of it as possible to reduce damaged to Earth." Quatre muttered, holding onto his injured stomach.

"You're finished, Zechs." Hiiro declared, having held Zechs at sword-point, just as Wufei swooped in, Wing ZERO's buster rifle in hand.

"Not yet!" Zechs slammed his whip, Hiiro dodging the attack. "I still don't see myself as one of the weak!"

* * *

><p>"That's a problem." Howard noted as the debris continued to fall.<p>

"Does it have a power system?" Rei asked.

"Yes, naturally." Howard replied. "That block alone would cause a never-ending winter on Earth."

"Gundams Zero Two, Zero Three, Zero Four and Zero Five have caught up with Block A." the radar officer reported.

"Isn't that where my brother and Hiiro are?" Relena gasped.

"They're not going to quit until it's all over." Lady Une stated.

"No stop, you two!" Relena shouted.

* * *

><p>Tunneling through the demolished Libra, Hiiro and Zechs continued their fight.<p>

"Why didn't you kill me?" Zechs inquired, Hiiro having won the duel by slicing off one of Epyon's arms.

"Relena would be sad." Hiiro replied.

"Hiiro!" Quatre came on. "The block is still descending towards the Earth."

"Gotcha." Hiiro nodded. "I'll destroy this ship's power system." and took off.

* * *

><p>"We'll smash it to smithereens before it falls to Earth." Duo grinned.<p>

"Never give up til the end." Trowa agreed, the three pilots started destroying the ship's interior. "That's what this suit taught me."

"Here it is." Hiiro reached the control room. _My only choice is the self-destruct device._ He mused, his turrets were now empty. _Farewell, Relena._ He was about to activate the self-destruct when Zechs came in.

"There's one more thing required to attain total peace." Zechs informed. "A strong heart that can empathize with people. Like you. You're too pure and kind. But I guess that's what gives you the right to live. I'm going to live right to the bitter end! I'll live the hard life of a warrior!" he stabbed the reactor with his beam sword. "Till we meet again, Hiiro!"

* * *

><p>"Tell the Gundams to retreat!" Lady Une barked.<p>

"Wait!" Wufei cut in.

* * *

><p>"You forgot this; take it!" Wufei handed Hiiro the buster rifle.<p>

"Mission accepted." Hiiro fitted on the weapon.

"I've given Hiiro his buster rifle." Wufei informed the rest of the pilots.

"Right!" Duo pulled the retreat.

""Roger that," Trowa received the order. "Retreating now."

Pulling himself before the falling block, Hiiro turned and took aim. "I will survive!" he roared, finally locking on target and fired, totally destroying the block.

"He made it!" Duo declared, as Hiiro returned to the group, unscathed.

* * *

><p>"The year is After Colony 195," the narrator began. "On this day, the formation of the new Earth Sphere United Nation is passed at a conference between Earth and the Colonies."<p>

Noin found Dorothy in a cemetery visiting the graves of Zechs and Treize, and she laid flowers at Treize's grave.

Dorothy asked why she never paid respect to Zechs' grave, and Noin replied that she knew Zechs was alive.

As the credits rolled in, Ami, now taking on her formal name as Ami Clyne Yuy, and flanked by Rei and Makoto, walked towards the Earth Sphere United Nation Supreme Council.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: This fic is done! Next stop, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. Read and review.<p> 


End file.
